


Manchester ReUnited

by randomlittleimp



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from an anon prompt (I asked for it so it's my own fault ;) )</p>
<p>"00q prompt: Bond goes out hoping to pick up a beautiful woman, but DJ Whishaw is playing at the club. He looks eerily similar to Q. PLOT TWIST: Q comes on as a guest DJ, moonlighting as DJ Meow Mix. Hilarity (and possible sexytime?) ensues. twitter: DJWhishaw/status/315003196198223872"</p>
<p>Not sure how far I'll go with it yet, but here we go</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bond was in Manchester, and surrounding by gyrating people wearing the most blindingly ugly colors imaginable. He had to wonder about the mental health of the cabbie that had dropped him here when James had said he was looking for a place to meet a woman.  He sighed as he finished his lager, and considered leaving to find a nice glass of scotch instead.

Twenty four hours ago he had been in Albania chasing down some gem smugglers with Q in his ear as it should be. He had retrieved some intel from a henchman’s computer and was trying to leave the residence without detection when the alarms had suddenly gone off. Red lights and sirens were blaring in every corridor, and men were running out into the halls, armed of course, to find the cause. “I thought we had agreed on stealth 007.” Q quipped over the comm piece in his ear.

“I have been nothing but stealthy Q, I promise. Whatever set off the alarms was someone else.” Bond growled back at his quartermaster as he ducked into a nearby closet. Three men rushed past the door moments later as Bond crouched in the darkness, gun at the ready.

“Well, then may I suggest using this distraction to get out of there. The gate at the top of the hill appears to have been abandoned in their haste to find the other intruder. If you hurry you can make it there in under a minute.”

“Thank you for your analysis Q, how about you come down here and show me how’s it’s done.” Bond wasn’t really upset at Q, and Q knew that, he was frustrated at the thought of another botched job. And this time it wasn’t even his fault.

“If I only could.” Bond could hear the smirk in Q’s voice.

“I’m on my way to the gate, can you see if there is anyone around?”

“There is no one in line of sight to be worried about; perhaps you should be running up that hill.” Q’s voice seemed to drift off a bit at the end of that sentence, and Bond could swear he could hear the sounds of Q scribbling something on paper.

Bond was now jogging towards the abandoned gate, “I’m sorry Q, is my eminent demise not enough to keep your attention?”

“Don’t be ridiculous 007, I am a masterful multitasker. Besides you’re in the clear. Now get back to your hotel and upload the information through your laptop. As soon as Q Branch has something helpful they will let you know your next location.” Q sounded almost chipper with the successful intel retrieval.

“Q Branch will get in touch?  Not you?” Bond asked, he was now outside the gate and was walking on the street in the direction of his hotel, trying to look like just another traveler.

“That is correct 007; I will be out of reach for a few days. Time off, family obligation.” Q tried to make it sound tedious, but Bond had been listening to his voice long enough to hear the edge of excitement hiding just below the surface. Whatever it was he was going to be doing, he was actually looking forward to it.

James smiled to himself, “Don’t be gone too long. Not sure what might happen to your department without you there.” With that James turned off his comm and slipped it from his ear to his pocket. He would regret not having Q in his ear for the next leg of his mission, but the boy worked too hard not to be allowed some downtime no and then.

James had noticed the dark circles under his quartermaster’s eyes getting darker lately, and he seemed to have lost some weight as well. James wasn’t sure how he had managed that; he barely weighed anything to begin with. It was starting to concern to agent. James tried to chalk up this unexplainable interest in the younger man’s well being as nothing but how it would affect him in the field. If Q collapsed mid-mission from lack of sleep or food, thing might go poorly for James. Yet that reasoning didn’t sit well in his subconscious and he didn’t want to look too hard to find out why. Getting to attached, emotionally, to anyone had always ended badly for James.

So the next morning when he got the call from Q Branch that the buyer was located in Manchester, James was glad to hear Q had not backed out of his plans, and was in fact, gone from HQ. He still didn’t like the idea of not having him in his ear, but a happy quartermaster was a good quartermaster he told himself.

He was right to be worried, it turns out. As brilliant as the techs in Q Branch were, not one of them could hold a candle to Q’s quick thinking and resourcefulness. They hadn’t botched the surveillance, but they missed a guard and nearly got Bond spotted. As it was Bond had discovered the time and place of the next buy here in town without being blown, and decided he needed a little distraction of the curly, dark haired and full lipped variety.  This had become his taste as of late, and he didn’t want to look too hard at that either.

This is how he had ended up here, and a club for house music. Not really his taste in music, but he had to admit most of the woman appeared very friendly and scantily clad as well. So why was it he couldn’t stop staring at the DJ?


	2. Chapter 2

James couldn’t quite place him, but the DJ looked familiar, it was as if they had met before. The familiar head of dark hair full of messy curls, the thin build and long fingers moving quickly across the mixing board. The whole thing had a surreal déjà vu feeling to it. Even the young man’s tinted glasses seemed to hold familiarity. As James watched, trying to search his memory for a connection, the DJ song ended and the young man pulled a microphone over to his face.

 “Hey Hey Hey! Everyone put your hands together for our special quest and my cousin, DJ Meow Mix!” The crowd seemed to go more insane than it already was as another young man headed to the mix table, waving almost meekly.

James nearly dropped his beer when he recognized his own quartermaster standing above him, wearing the most hideous yellow shirt with some sort of rounded red letters across the chest. He had a pair of those large headphones on with what appeared to be plastic cat ears attached to the band going across the top of his head. All he needed was a set of whiskers to complete the look.

Once James had come to grips with the sight before him, he couldn’t help but smile a bit. So this was the family obligation that Q needed to take time off for. This is what had kept him from completing the mission with James. Well, Q did seem to be adept at the mixing board; the crowd was bouncing excitedly to the beat he was creating. The lyrics James was hearing coming from the speakers did sound familiar to him as well, something about running up a hill. It took a moment but James recalled the last conversation he had with Q to realize that this was what had Q distracted during his escape from the henchman’s home.

James slowly pushed through the crowd till he was standing just below the platform where Q was set up. Waiting to catch his quartermaster’s eyes, smile on his face. Q was completely engrossed by his work, his face awash with a contented glow. It wasn’t often James got to see Q so calm and happy. James didn’t think much of the music though, but he was content watching DJ Meow Mix whip the surrounding crowd into quite the frenzy.

Q glanced up to smile at the crowd during a slow spot in the song, seeing how well the crowd was responding. It helped him gauge where he should go next. His sets were never simple and straight forward. Ever the strategist he had several directions he could take the music, adjusting the flow to best meet the likes of the crowd. His fingers were flowing over the knobs on autopilot as he scanned the crowd eventually falling on the one person in the crowd who wasn’t gyrating to the beat. When he saw those unmistakable, piercing blue eyes his fingers slipped. It was a barely noticeable slip in the music, but he heard it, and he was sure James had as well because the agents smile faltered slightly. Q returned his focus to the board for a moment to make sure he didn’t slip again, when he looked back into the crowd James was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

James woke the next morning he was alone in his hotel bed. He had abandoned his search for physical company after spotting Q at that dance club. Q’s deft fingers had slipped over the knobs when he spotted James, a minor hiccup that no one else in the crowd seem to even take notice of. James had thought letting Q see he was there would be fun and they could laugh about it later, but the horror on Q’s face when he recognized James made him feel guilty as if he were trespassing in some private part of Q’s life. James had decided to leave the younger man to his show and had gone right back to his hotel and crack open the mini-bar.

When James was fully awake, if not fully dressed, he wandered out into the living room area of his suite, only slightly to be surprised to find Q sitting on the small balcony with a steaming cup of tea in his hand. He looked as if he belonged there. “Good morning 007. I trust your trip has been very enlightening thus far.”

James stood there in just his pants staring at the younger man for a moment before laughing aloud at the absurdity of it. Certainly, James himself had on more than one occasion done the same to M, but to be on the receiving end of such a surprise visit was actually delightful. He didn’t for a moment stop to think about how Q did it, this was his quartermaster, he could find the proverbially needle in a cyber haystack. Tracking down one of his own agents would pose no challenge at all.

James headed for the small kitchenette to find a fresh pot of coffee already brewed and waiting, “Most enlightening indeed Q.”

Q walked back into the suite and over towards James as he poured himself a drink. “I would appreciate a little discretion on your part, if you would be so kind. It’s been hard enough to get MI6 to take me seriously without them knowing about my hobbies.”

James turned to face the other man and leaned back against the counter, “What you do in your off time is none of my business, or anyone else as far as I am concerned. I did miss you on the last mission though. Your techs might be talented, but they can’t handle me on the ground as well as you can.”

“I can barely handle you; I’d be surprised if one or two of them don’t need therapy by the time I get back, and thank you 007.” Q relaxed visibly and moved to lean against the counter next to James.

“We are not on mission right now, call me James.” He smiled at Q before taking another drink from his cup, “Not really my taste in music, but the crowd seemed to be enjoying your skills. Sorry if I made you slip up, it wasn’t my intention to intrude. Cute ears though.”

“Just a momentary hitch, I was expecting to see anyone I knew.” Q grinned into his mug, “And I swear if you ever mention the ears again, you’ll never be able to drive your lovely new Aston without getting pulled over.”

James let out a loud guffaw at that. He set his coffee down and turned to Q, placing a hand beneath his chin, turn his face towards his and placing a gentle kiss on Q’s lips before he realized what James was doing. James wasn’t even sure what had possessed him to do it, but he like the feel of Q’s lips beneath his own. “Perhaps I’ll just start bring you back cat themed gifts from my missions and make people wonder.”


End file.
